Spinetail
When students are lectured on the perils of the lands of Voltar, the spinetail is sure to be mentioned. These cats are dangerous predators, easily able to catch prey as larger than themselves. These large cats eat any animal they can catch, and villagers make sure to remain far away from them. Spinetails live mainly in the volcanic regions of Voltar, where their dark, rock-like skin blends in with the ground. If they lie in a careful manner, they resemble the ground so closely that they are nearly impossible to see. This enables a spinetail to surprise any animal that wanders too near, and claim them as a meal. Not only are their long claws and sharp teeth painful, but spinetails have other weapons, too. As their name suggests, these cats have spines running along the length of their tails. These spines are very dangerous, not only because they can leave deep wounds but also because they are thin and easily break off in the wound. These wounds quickly fester if the remnant isn’t removed carefully. Spines that have broken off regrow within only a few days, therefore not leaving the spinetail impaired. There are rumors about a rare subspecies of spinetail with poisoned spines, but so far no one has been able to find one and return with proof. Egg This dark gray egg looks and feels like a rock, with smooth veins of a greenish mineral and several sharp spines sticking out. Hatchling The small kitten looks like it has been chiseled out of basalt, with green mineral veins running through the black. Even though it looks made from rock, its skin feels smooth and warm when you touch it. It can be very moody and if you try to stroke it when it doesn’t want to be touched, it will lash out at you with its tail. While the small bristles on the tail are still too soft to hurt, the slap itself is usually powerful enough to sting and bruise you. Spinetail hatchlings enjoy bashing things with their tails, and as such are usually avoided by other hatchlings. As they grow older, they grow even more dangerous. Adult As a spinetail matures, its skin grows rougher and harder, growing more similar to the basalt it resembles. Despite its toughness, the skin stays supple enough to allow the creature swift and agile movement, especially its long, whiplike tail. The adult spinetail is a fierce creature that is given a wide berth by most other companions. They need strict guidance to keep them under control, and even then, it is better to be wary of them and keep your distance. Spinetails often leave the castle to hunt in the forest, and seem to have better moods upon their return. In the Keep, many spinetails have their spines cut regularly to keep them from hurting anyone with them. They absolutely hate to have their spines trimmed, and it takes many magi to hold one down long enough to cut the spines. Even with their spines cut, these animals are capable to great damage. A tail swipe at full strength is powerful enough to break a bone. Thus, it is very important to teach a young spinetail its own strength, and only allow it to fight with other spinetails. Once fully grown, these cats lead a very independent life, often wandering far and wide and only returning to the Keep for short times in between long bouts of absence. Breeding Additional Information * No. 292 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (April 15 - May 14, 2012) * Released: April 15, 2012 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Morgaln Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Felines Category:Cats